The Second Invasion of Greece
Persia's Prepares After Persia's first invasion on Greece the Ionian Revolt got over control and during the quell between Darius was killed. Xerxes was Darius son and he spent several years holding on to what his father had left him ,but he was convinced one day he avenge his father's defeat against Greeks. Xerxes had a long plan on how to invade Greece. Xexes was convinced that enough manpower would ensure a win and so he built a huge army. He had to transfer all his army by boats and the sea was the most dangerous place to travel across. As Xerxes had so many men he also needed a lot of boats. The boats were planned to me joined by a long bridge and the builders started to work on the 1km long bridge. When the bridge were nearly completed the sea did not remain calm. It destroyed the bridge completely. The Journey to Greece When Xerxes heard this news he went completely 'mad'. He ordered some of his men to use chains to whip the sea. Many may think he must of been crazy. However, his plan seemed to work because the sea remained calm for the rest of the journey to Greece. Meanwhile back in Greece The whole of Greece knew that this time Persia was going to do big damage if they didn't prepare so the democrats elected Thermistocles to lead Greece. On the right hand side is a statue carving of Thermisticoles. Thermistocles had always argued for a navy, but because the people had been so impressed by the Athenian army at the Battle of Marathon years ago that the people were against the thought of a navy. After several years of arguing for whether a navy or an army, the democrats finally gave Thermisticoles the funds for a navy. An oracle was also invited to give tips and advice to the Greeks. This oracle often spoke in rhymes and unclear words. The only words the oracle said was to " Hide behind your wooden walls." Many people had tried to interpret what it meant but it was only Thermisticoles who had interpreted the oracles words correctly. He explained that the wooden wars made the ships of a navy and Greece believed him. Greece had given him a lot of funds for the navy. The Uniting of some City- States Many of the large city-states such as Athens, Sparta, Thebes, etc did not want to surrender to Persia and they united to form on navy. Some of the city-states up north feared of a possible destruction and they joined sides with Persia. It was up to the united city-states to face the gigantic Persia. When the battle had began the Persians had 200000men and 700 ships while the Greeks only had 50000 mean and 300 ships. The Greeks were arguing over themselves on where they should fight Persia. This was very important as the location of the battle was vital for a win. While in Athens they were building ships as fast as they could and time was gold. The Greeks had no choice but to send a force to fight Persia at hopless odds and to buy time. The battle of Thermopylae The Greeks had come up with a plan that they thought would of work. The Greeks brang some ships and men to Thermopylae which was a narrow valley. The Greeks thought that since the the Persians had such a large army they could not have possibly make it through the place. Soon, they will starve and retreat. However, it wasn't as easy as the Greeks though. Persia quickly got the news and reached the place of the Greeks and Xerxes camped near Thermopylae and the Spartans were on duty near the camping psot and they were ready to fight. Xerxes expected them to leave but the Spartans stayed there. Finally Xerxes ordered his Medes to attack. After a day of savage battle the SpartansPersia quickly got the news and reached the place of the Greeks and Xerxes camped near Thermopylae and the Spartans were on duty near the camping psot and they were ready to fight. Xerxes expected them to leave but the Spartans stayed there. Finally Xerxes ordered his Medes to attack. After a day of savage battle the Spartans had beaten the Medes and Xerxes was surprised so he sent his best troops called The Immortals and the Spartans used the same tactic and beat the Immortals and Xerxes was furious. Though the Spartans had done well on land the Athenians had failed at sea and Persia dominated the sea. Betrayal made it worse for Greek... A man from Malis had went to King Xerxes and tod him a short cut to the Greeks' position. After initial suspision Xerxes found out that the man toldd the the truth and Persia made preparation and finally the Spartans were slaughtered. This is the story of the 300 Spartans. The Winning Battle The battle of Salamis was the last battle and it happened in the narrow waters and the Greeks only had 300 shis compared to Persia's 700. The amount of ships made Persia suffer incredibly as the Greek ships barged into the Persian ships and sinking them into the cold water. Xerxes watched the defeat and even though he had conquered most of Greece he retreated and that was the end of the second invasion Category:Wars Category:The Persian Wars Category:The Golden Age Category:Watercooler